Delta 145
Pax Istaria: The Bureau of Observations has decided that no yearly celebration calendar would be complete without properly observing The Great Peace Accords which brought all the Living Races of Istaria together. They have set up tents and special vendors outside Tazoon, just south east of the town walls, for citizens of all the Living Races to celebrate "Pax Istaria". *Food Vendor with new seasonal foods. *Petting Zoo Vendor and animals. *Ticket Merchant to exchange IBM's for Festival Tickets *Raffle Vendor for players interested in a bit of gambling *Fireworks Vendor to sell fireworks Additions *Community "Valley Heights" **Moved a lair from Central Valley into Valley Heights *Community "Cauldron's Edge" **Moved a lair from Heart into Cauldron's Edge *Spatial "who" region around the volcanic cauldron, now called Ashlander's Cauldron *Community "Lower Heart" **Moved three plots and one lair from Heart into Lower Heart *Community "King's Cross" **Moved three plots from Dalimond Ridge Gate into community **Added Guard Post *Spatial "who" region around the island of Drakul *Jewelry Crystals of Dragon Breath will now drop as loot *Added Blight Resistance spell formulas to treasure tables *Revamped Outfitter Quests to Johald on New Trismus Changes *Community "Central Valley" **Added three plots back to the community **Added a buildable lampost and archway **Tier 1 gems are no longer found nearby, replaced instead by slate **Added a buildable Stoneworking Shelter **Added a Guard Post *Community "Heart" **Removed most plots in the community, resized the rest **Redrew the road a bit *Sand Ogres and Pygmies no longer fill adventurer's backpacks with sand as revenge for killing them. (Removed sand from loot table) *Guild Communities: Pangai, Papa, Penza, Sakon, Saritova, Sem, Serenity, Sil, South Balzar, Surin, Tagan, Tavu, Tirzah, Toku, Yewn, Yumi have all had an initial look at and some changes for plot resizing. *Jeremiah Trueheart has been very lonely since the Gifted stopped coming through the Halls of Waking. With the consent of the Imperial Council, he has found a new home outside of New Trismus and is finally able to once again offer the Gifted his assistance. *Cleaned up the Fire and Flame Pygmy treasure tables (they will now drop uncut gems instead of maple bark) *Cleaned up Sand, Frost, Snow, Ice, and Naghuk Pygmy loot tables. *Cleaned up Giant Flame and Fire Beetle loot tables *Flame Beetles are now immune to silver and flame *Ice Beetles are now immune to silver and ice *Bleed augmentations will now do slash damage instead of bleed damage *Increased the chance of getting Red Snapper and Swordfish when fishing T5 and T6 fish *Mohs the Diamond Golem now counts as a motherlode when killed *Harvesting Uncut Diamond now has a chance of Diamond Golem Chips and Cut Diamonds as a bonus *Quest lines for Xerix, Periado, Grizelian, and Lisandia have been revamped and expanded. Fixes *Female Saris have their "yes" emotes back *Female Satyrs have their "yes" emotes back *Tool claws can now be teched with Crystalshaping, Lairshaping, and Scalecraft. *Added bodyslot_leftpalm to "Weapon Socketing" technique. This will allow weapon sockets to be added to crossbows and bows again. *Fixed the skill bonus on Journeyman Cauldrons *Fixed the loot percentages on Giant Ice Beetles (they had a 0% chance of dropping trophies/tech comps) *Corrected the hoard value and description of the Exquisite Ring *Corrected Bay the Winter Werewolf's appearance *Corrected the chance for dragonj_u_bite_n and dragonj_u_strike_n to play in Sound_DragonJ.def *Technique "Craft: Alchemy I" now properly says it requires 1 Biting Necrofly Wing instead of 1 Brown Necrofly Wing. *Fixed the level constraint for Level 15 Trophy Hunter quests Category:Delta